DANNY FANTOM: el ataque sorpresa
by coral.iturbe
Summary: que pasaría cuando Danny es capturado por un fantasma que constantemente le da muchos problemas, lograra salir de esto cuando por culpa de sus padres nadie le puede ayudar
1. Chapter 1

DANNY PHANTOM: EL ATAQUE SORPRESA

FANFICTION 1

La familia fentom estaba yendo hacia la casa , Jazz estaba ahí esperándolos , el cielo estaba claro, no hacía calor, los padres están adelante con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, Danny estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, no estaba haciendo nada, no tenía la menor idea que alguien los estaba siguiendo, (un fantasma), afuera de la camioneta, antes de que Danny se diera cuenta el fantasma disparó contra el chico que tenia la ventana abierta, cuando su lado fantasma estaba a punto de avisarle el rayo ya estaba pasando por la ventana, Danny solo pudo ver que le aviso su mitad fantasma y que el rayo ya lo había alcanzado, dio un grito y quedo inconsciente mientras caía al suelo. Los padres de Danny escucharon un grito y voltearon a ver que lo causo, voltearon y vieron a Danny tirado en el piso, de repente apareció Skulker dentro del camper para llevarse a Danny, los padres no pudieron hacer nada pues justo en ese momento sus cinturones se atascaron, el fantasma agarro a Danny, lo puso en su hombro y se fue volando, solo después de que se fue se pudieron quitar el cinturón y estacionaron el camper, pero al salir no vieron al fantasma, preocupados por la salud de su hijo se fueron a su casa por equipo y salieron a buscar al chico, después de horas de buscar regresaron en la noche. Jazz como vio que Danny no estaba con ellos pensó que estaba en la casa de Sam o de Tucker. Skulker activo un portal y ambos fueron a la zona fantasma, estando ahí llegaron a algún escondite, y como Danny seguía inconsciente no tuvo problemas con él, puso a Danny en una mesa y lo ato con cadenas que hacen lo que él quiera, desde bloquear sus poderes hasta obligarlo a transformarse, Danny estaba a punto de despertar pero como ya estaba bien amarrado no se podría soltar, al despertar estaba algo confundido por lo que había pasado, al recobrar el sentido vio que estaba amarrado en una mesa y a Skulker enfrente de el

Por fin despertaste chico fantasma- dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su cara

¡En donde estoy, que es lo que quieres con migo!- pregunto enojado

Estamos en la zona fantasma

Y que hacemos aquí, porque me trajiste- pidió enojado

Porque es el único lugar en donde no te pueden encontrar y te traje por venganza, me has causado muchos problemas y pagaras por ellos- dijo con enojo

Danny se quedo sorprendido por unos segundos, trato de transformarse pero no pudo

Que pasa no me puedo transformar, que hiciste- dijo confundido y enojado

No te puedes transformar por las cadenas

Al escuchar esto trato de transformarse pero de nuevo fallo. En la tierra, después de una noche de sueño, al día siguiente salieron temprano a seguir buscando a su hijo, cuando Jazz despertó vio que sus padres no estaban, así que decidió ver televisión, después de unas horas tocaron la puerta, cuando Jazz la abrió vio a Sam y a Tucker para buscar a Danny

Hola Jazz, ¿esta Danny aquí?- pregunto Sam

No, yo creí que estaba con ustedes- dijo sorprendida

No, y tenemos que ir a, mmmmm, un lado con el- dijo Tucker al tratar de buscar una excusa para no decir la verdad

Pues no está aquí, ayer no llego a casa

Los 2 amigos se quedaron algo sorprendidos y asustados, tenían que hacer una misión para evitar un invento captura fantasmas con él, pero si estaba perdido solo podía significar que algún fantasma se lo había llevado, así que decidieron esperar a los padres par que les expliquen en donde esta Danny. En la zona fantasma Danny no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, Skulker quería vengarse haciéndolo sufrir y no dejarlo ir, el chico por más que trataba no podía zafarse, en eso llega el fantasma y le dispara al chico, al recibir el disparo no se podía mover lo cual le permitió a Skulker cambiarlo de lugar lo puso en otra mesa y le coloco un casco que estaba conectado a un generador de electricidad, lo amarro y le lanzo un montón de preguntas que él se negó a contestarlas, cada vez que no contestaba le daban una descarga eléctrica a Danny le dolía pero se negaba a contestar, y así duro todo el día. Los padres regresaron en la noche pero tampoco lo encontraron, al llegar a la casa vieron que Sam y Tucker estaban ahí y que querían saber en dónde estaba Danny, los padres le dijeron que no había por qué preocuparse, que Danny estaba en un curso, se fueron a su casa y Tucker se durmió pero Sam tenia curiosidad y busco si Danny se había inscrito en un concurso, descubrió que si así que se fue a dormir sin saber que no era cierto. En la zona fantasma a Danny el tiempo se le hizo eterno, estaba muy confundido, se le estaban acabando las esperanzas de que fuera a escapar de ahí, Skulker llego y puso a Danny en una capsula, lo esposo a ella y lo descongelo mientras lo miraba con odio

¡Qué es esto!- pregunto Danny muy molesto

Esto te obligara a transformarte en fantasma

¡No, porque quieres hacer esto!

Porque voy a hacer un clon y se lo entregare a la cárcel hasta que pueda terminar con tigó

Era obvio que ya nunca podría salir de aquí, ya se le habían acabado las esperanzas, Skulker activo la maquina y Danny trato de no transformarse pero le subieron de nivel y no pudo controlarse, se transformo pero a los pocos segundos se des transformo, tratar de no transformarse le quitaba mucha energía y fuerzas y a los pocos segundos quedo inconsciente. En la tierra los padres de Danny ya estaban muy preocupados por su hijo, esta vez salieron por una semana y de nuevo no tuvieron éxito, llegaron a la casa y le dijeron a Jazz que Danny seguía en el curso pero que lo cambiaron de materia, se fueron a su cuarto y se durmieron. Sam ya estaba muy preocupada porque tenían que ir a destruir un arma en la casa de Vlad pero con Danny y empezó a dudar que él estaba en un curso. Skulker ya le había entregado el clon a los dueños de la cárcel y decidió terminar de una vez por todas tratando de matar al chico fantasma, libero a Danny y lo llevo a un cuarto que no tenia forma de salir, solo tenía paredes, lo dejo caer al suelo y luego se multiplico en 5 de ellos, Danny despertó en ese momento, miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en un cuarto sin salida con 5 Skulkers enfrente de el, los 5 fantasmas lo rodearon y Danny supo que lo iban a atacar, cuando el Skulker de en medio dio la orden todos comenzaron a atacar, le dolía demasiado, era un dolor insoportable, lo atacaron por unos segundos y después pararon, no se podía levantar, intento transformarse para atacar por última vez, lo logro y junto todas sus fuerzas para hacer un ataque, logro juntarlas y lanzo un lamento fantasmal, pero no les hizo ningún daño, cayó al suelo y trato de levantarse pero ya estaba muy débil y se cayó en el intento, entonces lo volvieron a atacar, esta vez mas fuerte, duraron varios minutos, una vez que terminaron Danny simplemente ya no podía mas, ya estaba muy herido y débil, los 5 clones volvieron a ser uno solo y Skulker ato a Danny de los brazos , salió de la habitación y tomo al chico de las cuerdas con las 2 manos

Ya casi no puedes respirar, no te queda tiempo, solo es cuestión de esperar y será tu fin

La cuerda electrocuto al chico y Skulker lo lanzo hacia algún lugar de la zona fantasma, como Danny seguía transformado en fantasma podía respirar mejor que en humano, pero aun así solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara su final.

Los padres no dejaban de buscar a Danny, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquel día y no encontraban una sola pista de su hijo, pensaron que ya era hora de decirle a Jazz pero luego pensaron que no porque les podía decir a los amigos de Danny y todo se pondría peor. Danny seguía flotando sin rumbo por la zona fantasma y a los pocos minutos se quedo inconsciente, cuando detrás de el una onda de sonido empuja a Danny haciéndole daño, era Ember que también quería venganza, hizo otra mucho mas fuerte por lo cual el chico fue empujado más lejos y se le produjo un dolor más fuerte, Ember lanzo otra y esta abrió un portal al mismo tiempo que empujo a Danny dentro. Sam iba caminando hacia la casa de Danny por respuestas, entonces escucho que en un callejón se abría un portal de la zona fantasma, fue hacia él y entro al callejón, de inmediato la cuerda electrocuto a Danny y luego salió disparado, cayó con un fuerte golpe en el suelo unos metros delante de Sam, ella se quedo atónita por unos segundos, se quedo unos segundos más viendo lo que había pasado y luego corrió hacia él, por la mirada de Danny y sus condiciones parecía que lo habían atacado múltiples veces, lo desato y lo intento parar poniendo el brazo del chico sobre sus hombros y poniendo el brazo izquierdo de ella detrás de su espalda, y cuando logro pararlo comenzó a despertar, estaba confundido y casi no ponía respirar

¿Danny, estas bien, que te paso?- pregunto Sam asustada

Sam, ¿estoy muero?- pregunta muy débil y después lanza un grito

Tranquilo, no estás muerto, te llevare a un lugar seguro

En ese momento pasaron los padres de Danny en su camper, y vieron que Sam ayudaba al chico fantasma que tanto han tratado de capturar y pensaron que Sam y él se llevaron a Danny a algún lugar, así que dispararon todas sus armas contra ellos, como el camper estaba avanzando todos los disparos fueron hacia Sam, Danny levanto la vista y pudo ver que todos iban a darle a Sam, como Sam estaba distraída no vio los disparos, Danny junto todas sus fuerzas restantes para levantar a Sam y lanzarla, al hacer eso el chico recibió los disparos y salió volando, se pego en el muro y cayó al suelo, los padres del chico fueron a estacionar el camper y como ellos no iban a tardar Sam corrió hacia Danny y lo levanto

¿Danny estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

Danny no contesto puesto que estaba inconsciente, los padres ya venían con armas en las manos, Sam no podía escapar, Danny abrió los y trato de volverse invisible con Sam durante unos segundos y cuando llegaron los padres ya no estaban y creyeron que se habían ido así que se fueron, en ese momento Danny ya no pudo resistir mas y se volvió visible al mismo tiempo que se volvió a caer al suelo, Sam lo agarro antes de que cayera al piso y se lo llevo a su casa, como sus padres se habían ido por cuestiones de trabajo solo se quedo Sam en su casa, en el camino hubo unas caras de sorpresa y preocupación por el chico fantasma pero como su barrio no era muy visitado solo lo vieron como 15 personas, al llegar a su casa entra a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y subió a Danny a su cama, luego le hablo a Tucker de lo ocurrido y le dijo que no les dijera nada a los padres de Danny, Sam se quedo sola esperando, cada minuto que pasaba eran como horas, después de unos minutos ella se dio cuenta de lo dañado que estaba el traje, y que tenia múltiples heridas y golpes que unos estaban sangrando, y de repente se transformo a humano, Sam se quedo viendo impactada de que estaba peor que de fantasma, después de 4 días despertó de golpe y se sentó, Sam se alegro de que hubiera despertado pero también estaba preocupada por todas sus heridas, el chico estaba muy confundido y Sam se fue a sentarse con él en la cama

¿Danny estas bien?- pregunto Sam preocupada

¡Sam, que paso, en donde estoy!- dijo Danny preocupado

Estamos en mi casa, tranquilo

¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?—intenta levantarse pero se cae en la cama con un grito

Danny estas muy débil, no te puedes levantar, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

No recuerdo

Sam le dio al chico algo para que comiera porque se notaba que no había comido desde hace días, después de comer ella le volvió a preguntar

¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Bien, yo estaba en el camper y solo vi que un disparo venia hacia mí, cundo me desperté me di cuenta de que estaba amarrado de manos y pies y vi que Skulker me tenia capturado….


	2. CAPITULO 2 LA EMBOSCADA

DANNY PHANTOM: EL ATAQUE SORPRESA

Fanfiction 1 capitulo 2 la emboscada

HOLA CHICOS, PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO LA HISTORIA, ES QUE TUVE UN PROBLEMA, TUVE EXÁMENES Y TUVE QUE ESTUDIAR, DESPUÉS MI ABUELO SALIO DE VIAJE Y ME ESCONDIÓ LA LAPTOP, Y DESPUÉS NO ESTABA SEGURA SE PODÍA PUBLICAR DESDE LA ESCUELA PERO YA PUEDE, ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, perdón por mis errores gramaticales

Le dijo todo lo que le había pasado y la chica se quedo horrorizada al oírlo, después de descansar se sintió un poco mejor y decidieron ir con Tucker, al llegar se dirigieron hacia la casa de Danny, pero él estaba tan débil que lo llevaron al hospital y quedo en urgencias por que casi no podía respirar, al día siguiente salieron de urgencias y se fueron a la casa del chico, cuando estaban a unas cuadras de llegar llego Skulker y los ataco, el supo que Danny había sobrevivido y no quería que se quedara así, Danny vio que el fantasma los iba a volver a atacar y sin pensar en las consecuencias se transformo, aunque seguía muy débil no le importo porque él quería defender a sus amigos, se puso delante de ellos y empezó a atacar, después de unos disparos terminaron atacando al mismo tiempo, los ataques tenían el mismo poder pero alguien le disparo a Danny por detrás, por el dolor dejo de atacar y recibió 2 disparos pero de pronto fueron 3, el sabía que no iba a poder resistir y que algo malo iba a pasar, aunque Danny no podía ver quien le disparaba los amigos si, al voltear vieron que eran sus padres y trataron de detenerlos pero no pudieron, en ese momento el chico dejo de gritar y cayó al piso, de pronto comenzó a llover y todos los que lo habían atacado pensaron que eso bastaría y que iba a morir así que se fueron, Danny casi no podía respirar, estaba inconsciente y mal herido, Jazz iba caminando por el otro lado de la calle en donde si había techo para cubrirse, escucho unos ruidos y volteo, al ver a Sam y a Tucker supo que algo malo había pasado, así que fue con ellos, al llegar se llevo una gran sorpresa de que su hermano estuviera ahí tirado muy herido

¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?—pregunto la hermano un poco enojada y preocupada

Danny está muy herido tenemos que llevarlo al hospital- le dijo Tucker

Cargaron a Danny pero en el camino se des transformo, a los pocos minutos despertó y les dijo que no tenía que ir al hospital y estos le hicieron caso, después de unos minutos Danny sintió que venía un fantasma, volteo al cielo y vio a Ember con el rostro mostrando enojo, parecía que quería hacerle más daño, débilmente Danny trato de alejarla de sus amigos corriendo, la chica fantasma logro alcanzarlo, lo sujeto y se lo llevo volando, desde en donde estaban los amigos podían ver a Ember y a Danny y los empezaron a seguir, el chico fantasma trato de liberarse pero no pudo, después de unos segundos ya estaban muy alto y la chica lo soltó, Danny cayó al suelo, pero por suerte cayó sobre unas bolsas de basura y un colchón, Sam suspiro de alivio de que el estuviera bien pero ahora Ember iba por ella, la agarro y se fue volando mientras que la chica gótica trato de zafarse, cuando Danny se levanto vio que la fantasma se llevaba a su amiga, de inmediato se transformo y se paro, fue como si la debilidad se hubiera ido por unos minutos, ahora sus ojos brillaban de un color verde fantasmal por el enojo

¡SUÉLTALA!—grito furioso mientras se dirigía hacia la fantasma

En ese momento ataco con un disparo, le dio a Ember y esta soltó Sam, el chico voló hacia ella y la atrapo, después de dejarla a salvo en el piso se dirigió hacia la fantasma, ambos empezaron a atacar y a esquivar

No debiste de haber puesto en peligro a mis amigos—dijo el chico enojado

En ese momento junto toda su energía y disparo, tanta ira acumulada por lo que ella hizo, logro que un portal se abriera y ella cayó dentro, cuando logro hacerlo las fuerzas se le fueron y se des transformo cayendo al suelo, cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo sus amigos lo atraparon y siguieron su camino a la casa de los fentom, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que la casa estaba cerrada, Danny se despertó y se volvió intangible junto con los demás, al tratar de pasar los amigos si pudieron pero Danny no pudo y cayó al suelo con un grito, entonces se dio cuenta de que era un escudo anti fantasmas que lo había electrocutado, cuando el cae al piso aparecen los padres con armas pesadas y un cubo pequeño, cuando Danny volteo y los vio se paro y trato de volar pero Jack lanzo su caña de pescar para fantasmas y agarro el pie del chico seguido de un fuerte aso ton en el suelo, ya en al suelo los padres vieron que estaba muy débil y lanzaron el cubo delante del fantasma, el cubo e abrió y encerró a Danny dentro de el. Los amigos de Danny podían escuchar todo lo que pasaba afuera, Sam encontró una ventana y pudo alcanzar a ver como Danny fue capturado por sus propios padres. Como Danny estaba despierto pudo ver y oír muchas cosas, los padres abrieron su casa y vieron que dentro estaban Tucker y Jazz y como sabían que no podían entrar creyeron que eran cómplices del chico fantasma, así que Jack los sujeto y se los llevo al laboratorio, pero como Sam estaba escondida no la pudieron ver, ella empezó a seguirlos hasta el laboratorio sin ser detectada, al llegar se esconde detrás de unas mesas que estaban en la pared derecha, los amigos estaban esposados en la pared de atrás, sacaron a Danny con unos guantes y el trato de soltarse pero sus padres lo sujetaron y lo empujaron a la pared, lo encadenaron a la pared derecha y lo empezaron a amenazar

¿¡En donde esta mi hijo!?—grito Maddlie

Yo no se dé que hablas—dijo débil y molesto, luego dio un grito al recibir un disparo

¡Estas mintiendo, en donde esta!—grito el padre

¡Nunca, yo no sé en donde esta!

Dinos ahora, basura espectral—la madre

¡No, déjenme en paz!

Tu lo pediste fantasma—el padre dijo molesto

El padre se puso unos guantes y electrocuto al chica que ahora estaba sangrando de algunas heridas

¡Dinos ahora en donde esta mi hijo!—Maddlie

¡Nunca, yo no sé en donde esta!

¡Es mentira, si sabes en donde esta, dinos!—Jack

¡Nunca!

Danny grito al recibir un golpe en el estomago, los amigos no podían evitar mirar, pero no podían hacer nada

¡No, déjenlo en paz!—grito Tucker

¡No le hagan daño!—gritaba la hermana mientras se trataba de zafar

Mientras ellos gritaban Sam cada vez más se acercaba al adolescente, los padres tuvieron que salir del laboratorio y los dejaron encerrados, Sam salió de su escondite y se fue a parar enfrente de su mejor amigo, lo miro por un momento, su traje seguía mas roto y parecía que estuviera inconsciente

¿Danny estas despierto?

El chico fantasma escucho la voz y se asusto, abrió los ojos y la miro confundida

Sam, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

Vine a sacarlos de aquí, ahora des transfórmate

No puedo, me colocaron un collar que impide que use mis poderes

Voy a sacarte de aquí

La chica trato de quitarle las cadenas pero como no pudo se fue a liberar a Tucker y a Jazz, encontró la llave y los libero de las esposas, luego los 3 se fueron con Danny para ayudarlo, pero en ese momento llegaron los padres con armas y empezaron a disparar, un disparo paso delante de Sam y le dio a la cadena de la muñeca izquierda de Danny haciendo que se rompiera, pero no todo fue alegre, un disparo le dio al chico y otro le dio a la otra cadena, el quedo libre por fin, entonces lanzaron una red la cual pudieron esquivar, cuando Sam choco contra la mesa vio un químico que decía crecimiento acelerado de ectoplasma así que lo agarro y lo guardo, el chico fantasma agarro a sus amigos y salió volando, el chico ya no podía volar mas y tuvo que bajar, como los padres los habían seguido los sorprendieron con una emboscada, Sam retrocedió a Danny al fondo del callejón y lo recostó en el suelo, después saco el frasco que había recogido y se lo dio al chico, después le quito el collar, después de unos segundos se des transformo y se sintió mejor, los 2 adolescentes se quedaron y llegaron de acuerdo a un plan, los padres del chico disparaban cuando de repente escucharon risas detrás de Jazz y Tucker, dejaron de dispara y voltearon a ver al callejón, del fondo salieron Danny y Sam riéndose

Perdón, no pude resistir mas esta actuación—dijo Danny

¿Les gusto nuestra obra?—Sam

Si, no puedo creer que hayan caído, tan bien actuamos—dijo Tucker simulando estar feliz

¿Enserio creyeron que era real?—Jazz

Los padres se veían confundidos pero muy enojados y creyeron que todo fue parte de una broma cruel, los adolecentes lograron convencerlos de que todo fueron efectos especiales y hologramas, después de eso castigaron a los muchachos a limpiar la ciudad por un mes, ya en el castigo todos se empezaron a preguntar que por que siempre lo querían capturar

Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué siempre me quiere capturar?

Yo tampoco- Sam

Esos fueron los peores días de mi vida—Tucker

Oye, se supone que yo soy el afectado, tu solo eres un testigo

Danny te tienes que cuidar mejor

Lo se Sam

Oigan, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la tienda de videos

¡Tucker!—dijeron los 2 adolescentes

¿Qué?

Todos empezaron a reír por la obsesión de los videos de Tucker y siguieron trabajando

FIN

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y EN UNAS SEMANAS VOY A PUBLICAR LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA DE STAR WARS REBELS, QUE CREO QUE ES LA MAS LARGA

QUE HE ESCRITO, ASÍ QUE DÍGANLE A MAS PERSONAS QUE NECESITO MAS PUBLICO, GRACIAS :D


End file.
